Seismic interpretation is a process that examines seismic data (e.g., location and time or depth) in an effort to identify subsurface structures such as horizons and faults. Once various structures in a geologic environment have been identified, a model of the geologic environment can be constructed that accounts for these structures. Structures may be, for example, faulted stratigraphic formations indicative of hydrocarbon traps or flow channels. In the field of resource extraction, enhancements to seismic interpretation can allow for construction of a more accurate model, which, in turn, improves seismic volume analysis for purposes of resource extraction. As described herein, various techniques pertain to seismic interpretation for identifying structures in a geologic environment.